


Un siglo feliz

by sara_f_black



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, M/M, dark angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“¡Ciudadanos! El siglo XIX es grande; pero el siglo XX será dichoso.” <br/>Enjolras. (Victor Hugo) </p>
<p>Modern Reincarnation AU. Angst-Dark Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un siglo feliz

**Author's Note:**

> Ha salido un fic oscuro y bastante angst. No es un fic de género romance propiamente aunque en definitiva es E/R.

Está sentado ahí, solo y pensativo. El sol arranca brillos dorados de su pelo. Casi parece brillar con luz propia, aunque su expresión sea sombría. Se encuentra completamente quieto y se te hace extraño verlo vestir de azul. El rojo siempre ha sido su color. 

Te acercas caminando despacio. No lo quieres sobresaltar. Cuando finalmente nota tu presencia se gira a mirarte pero no corresponde a tu sonrisa nerviosa. 

Nunca ha sido muy dado a sonreír. 

–Enjolras –dices. El nombre rueda sobre tu lengua como una delicia extraña que no te cansas de probar, a pesar de que sólo lo puedes decir en esas contadas ocasiones. Un brillo se enciende en sus ojos al escucharlo, pero no es necesariamente una mirada agradable. 

–Grantaire –te responde. Sonríes a pesar del sabor amargo que deja el sonido de ese nombre que sólo él utiliza para ti–. Estás sobrio. 

Desearías no estarlo, pero asientes. 

–No puedo verte si no lo estoy –le recuerdas. 

Te mira fijamente, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no le estás engañando. Finalmente retira la mirada y vuelve a concentrarse en el movimiento de las delgadas ramitas floreadas que bordean el camino del jardín. 

Hay espacio a su lado en la banca, así que te acercas y te sientas sin pedir permiso. Enjolras te mira de reojo. 

–¿Tienes noticias? –te pregunta. No sabes si realmente le interesan o sólo se ha acostumbrado a que se las lleves. 

Porque siempre llevas alguna. Es un intento fútil, sabes que no lograrás nada. Sin embargo, las coleccionas como pequeños tesoros. En otras circunstancias te reirías de ellas y hablarías sobre lo inútil que es todo. 

Pero ahora no te lo puedes permitir. 

–Un grupo de estudiantes logró que el presidente del congreso hablara con ellos ayer sobre los recortes en educación –Los movimientos de estudiantes son algo cercano a ambos. ¿Cuántas veces han participado ya en ellos? Has perdido la cuenta de movimientos y de universidades. ¿Cuánto se puede vivir en cuántas vidas?–. Hubo fotos y prensa. 

Los labios de Enjolras se curvan en una mueca que resulta dolorosa de ver. 

–Campaña política. 

Por supuesto que es campaña. Es esa época donde están dispuestos a fotografiarse con cualquiera por una página en un periódico. Cuando se quieren hacer pasar por amigos del pueblo. 

–Los chicos supieron aprovechar el momento –replicas encogiéndote de hombros. 

Enjolras desvía la mirada y te duele. Realmente duele. 

–No es el único movimiento estos días –insistes. No vas a dejar de probar–. Hay toda una campaña para mejorar la calidad de los centros de acogida de los menores de edad que encuentran en la calle. He estado en algunos. Les gustan las clases de pintura. Aunque muchos terminan por comerse las frutas en lugar de dibujarlas, la verdad. Creo que a Gavroche le habrían gustado. Las frutas y la gente, no estoy tan seguro de las clases. 

Enjolras frunce ligeramente el ceño. Sabes que no deberías ser tú quien traiga a colación aquella vida, pero no puedes evitarlo. Necesitas que lo vea. Que se dé cuenta de los pequeños cambios. Es todo lo que hay. 

Pero no es suficiente. Tal vez para ti sí, pero nunca para él. 

–Refugios con comida y una cama para dormir. No suenan mal –admite tras un momento. Sientes una pequeña calidez en el pecho, pero esta se desvanece con sus siguientes palabras, cargadas de amargura y resentimiento–. Ahora no mueren de hambre y frío en la calle, pero muchos son abusados a puertas cerradas bajo el amparo ciego del Estado, sin que nadie lo castigue. 

Hay furia en su voz. Tanta que la opresión que sueles sentir al ir a verlo aumenta. Tampoco hay mentira en sus palabras. Sabes perfectamente que los abusos físicos, sexuales y psicológicos abundan en esos lugares. 

Todo el mundo lo sabe. 

–Al menos todos aprenden a leer y escribir –le dices, aunque tus palabras saben a ceniza. Nunca has sido tú el del discurso inspirador. Nunca has sido un aliado de la esperanza y sabes que por lo mismo las palabras suenan falsas en tus labios. Enjolras te mira de reojo con una expresión dura que te resulta alarmante.

–¿Crees que las cosas han mejorado? –te pregunta de manera brusca, casi amenazante. 

Parece importarle realmente tu opinión y esa es la peor señal que puede darte de que las cosas no van bien. Sabes que cualquier respuesta será incorrecta. 

Pero al menos puedes dignarte a que sea honesta. 

–Han cambiado –replicas–. Hay democracia. Hay leyes sobre libertad e igualdad. Esas cosas que querías… 

Enjolras se estremece como si lo hubieras pinchado con una aguja. No debiste decir eso. 

Tal vez no deberías haber ido. 

No lo harías si hubiera alguien más para hacerlo. Alguien que realmente pudiera ayudarlo. 

O tal vez mientes. No estás seguro de poder resistir una vida sin verle. 

–Sí, lo que quería…–desvía la mirada de ti otra vez, aunque alcanzas a ver el fuego en sus ojos y eres tú quien se estremece. Hay un tono de burla hacia sí mismo que no esconde la cólera vibrante–. Las cosas cambiaron, pero no están bien. ¡Nunca están bien! 

Ha elevado la voz. Su timbre se ha hecho más grave y hay un eco terrible que reconoces. El mismo que inspiraba a un grupo de jóvenes a dejar su propia vida de lado y lanzarse a la barricada. 

El mismo que has seguido vida tras vida sin importarte lo que digan. 

–Los cambios son lentos –concuerdas con cautela. Debes evitar que se altere y estás fallando estrepitosamente, como siempre. 

Enjolras ríe. Al fin. Una sola risa. Seca y amarga. 

–Cambios. Peleamos por la libertad, la igualdad, por un gobierno del pueblo. ¡Ahora son los representantes del pueblo los que le roban, los que le engañan y lo oprimen! ¡El pueblo sube para subyugar al propio pueblo!

Se incorpora y sientes el fuego volver a él. La misma energía que te atrapó la primera vez que lo viste. Sin embargo, cada vida que pasa es más oscura y más amarga. 

Debiste leer las señales de peligro. Pero mientras tú veías que contrario a tu falta de fe, el mundo cambiaba, Enjolras se decepcionaba cada vez un poco más de la raza humana. 

Cada vida te ha sorprendido, mostrándote que las cosas podían mejorar aunque fuera tan sólo un poco. Nunca has esperado grandes cambios por eso nunca te has decepcionado. Él único ser humano en el que has creído alguna vez ni siquiera es el que te mira desde el espejo: es el que está ahora ante ti. Tú siempre supiste que mientras los seres humanos fueran seres humanos habría maldad, injusticia y desigualdad. 

A Enjolras en cambio, cada vida le ha confirmado lo que tú ya sabías y él nunca te quiso creer: que los seres humanos se las ingeniarán siempre para estar unos por encima de los otros y así explotar a quien está debajo. Una ley del mundo con la que no puede vivir. 

–¡Hermanos que explotan a sus hermanos! –Continúa Enjolras. Eleva la voz, gesticula como tiempo atrás, como tantas vidas atrás, cuando hablaba y la gente se enervaba siguiendo su voz. Aunque ahora los movimientos son más exagerados, las palabras más rabiosas–. ¡El pueblo que se hace tirano del propio pueblo! El mundo avanza y se enreda en sí mismo, los cambios llegan pero la maldad persiste. ¡No habrá libertad ni igualdad hasta que no se cambie todo desde lo más esencial! 

Miras con temor a tu alrededor. Sabes que un estallido como aquel no puede terminar bien. Quisieras callarlo. Quisieras calmarlo, abrazarlo con fuerza hasta romper su resistencia. Decirle al oído palabras que lo calmaran y consolaran su alma rota, cansada de tantas vidas avocadas a regresar para encontrar todo un poco mejor pero bastante igual en lo que está mal. Variaciones de una misma especie mezquina. 

Si pudieras lo llevarías muy lejos, le enseñarías a vivir su propia vida en lugar de sufrir por la del mundo. 

Pero no puedes. Nunca has sido su voz de la razón, ni su contención, ni su guía. Siempre has sido el incitador, el que le enciende por antagonismo y hace brotar en él las más apasionadas defensas. 

Siempre has amado su fuego pero ahora lo está consumiendo y no puedes detenerlo. 

Se acerca a ti y te toma por los hombros. Te mira fijamente a los ojos y aunque sabes que es una locura en ese momento estarías dispuesto a seguirlo donde fuera. Te agita con fuerza y clava los dedos en tus brazos pero no te importa. No es eso lo que duele ni las marcas que quedarán después. Son sus palabras. Terribles y definitivas. 

–El mundo sólo puede cambiar renaciendo. 

Te rompes por dentro al escuchar sus palabras cargadas de amenaza, al ver su mirada fulgurante con un tinte terrible de sangre y de fuego. 

La puerta del jardín se abre y entran dos enfermeros corriendo. Otra llega detrás con una aguja en la mano. Visten el mismo azul de una limpieza antiséptica que usa ahora Enjolras y se apresuran a apartarlo de ti. 

Él mientras tanto te mira orgulloso, con la cabeza en alto, bello como Apolo, feroz como el ángel vengador, quebrándote un poco más.

El día en que puedas sacarlo de allí sigue estando muy lejos.


End file.
